buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eleven
}} |cover = BS11.jpg |issues = 12 |first = The Spread of Their Evil |firstdate = November 23, 2016 |last = One Girl in All the World |lastdate = October 25, 2017 |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Christos Gage |penciller = Rebekah Isaacs Georges Jeanty Megan Levens |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Steve Morris |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & Jimmy Betancourt }} is a ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' comic book series under the banner of meta-series Season Eleven. It was originally published from November 2016 to October 2017 by Dark Horse Comics. Premise After overcoming the struggles of Season 10, Buffy and the Scoobies give themselves a well-deserved break from fighting evil. Unfortunately, the momentary peace comes to a screeching halt when a supernatural disaster wreaks havoc on the citizens of San Francisco, and the gang is forced to save the world from imminent doom, again."Dark Horse Announces Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 11". Dark Horse Comics, July 19, 2016. Continuity *The story continues from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten. *The events are parallel to Angel Season Eleven series and Giles: Girl Blue miniseries. *It is followed by Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve. Appearances *Buffy Summers (12/12) *Willow Rosenberg (12/12) *Spike (11/12) *Dawn Summers (9/12) *Alexander Harris (8/12) *Jordan (8/12) *Calliope Strachan (8/12) *Joanna Wise (6/12) *Faith Lehane (5/12) *Lake Stevens (5/12) *Rupert Giles (4/12) *Riley Finn (3/12) *Samantha Finn (3/12) *Shenlong (3/12) *Malloy (3/12) *Ophelia Reyes (3/12) *Linda Martin (3/12) *Ogre (3/12) *Vicki (2/12) *Vice President of the United States (2/12) *Andrew Wells (1/12) *Robert Dowling (1/12) *Rudy Diaz (1/12) *Edward Satyros (1/12) *Harmony Kendall (1/12) *Clement (1/12) Publications The series includes 12 issues, collected in two trade collections and 1 hardcover. Issues Trade paperbacks Library edition Behind the scenes *The variant covers in this season featured "deleted scenes" from each issue, written by Christos Gage and illustrated by the issue's artistic team. *Both arcs' titles were references to the original Slayer prophecy: "Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." *About Season 11's impact on the future of the Buffyverse, Gage has declared: "For me, this season's impact was more internal to the characters than the Buffyverse itself… Not impact on the level of Xander losing an eye or Willow going dark, but in terms of Buffy feeling more open to love and being loved (not just romantically) after some traumatic events, Willow finding her place in the world as a mentor to Wiccans, and Xander and Dawn getting their relationship back on track. One larger-world change, though they're less major characters, is Riley and Samantha taking a pretty high level position in the USA's relationship to the supernatural… I think there's a lot of potential for stories there. But yeah, for the major characters, for me this season was more about internal changes that might be subtle but I think are significant. As for why the Big Bad wasn't some major reveal or figure… this season, I wanted it to be more that the world was the Big Bad. Things like prejudice, fear, oppression, etc. I realize this is all kind of a departure… There was some feeling that the shorter season gave us the chance to break away from past formulas and experiment, in part because if you all hate it, it's only twelve issues!""Buffy Season 11 Finale Q&A with Christos Gage". SlayAlive, October 29, 2017. References fr:Buffy contre les vampires, Saison onze Category:Buffy comics Category:Seasons Category:Season Eleven